


Sneak Peek and a Death Wish

by FaerieKitteh



Series: I Write Prompts OMG [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'll add tags later, Mild Smut, or something, what even is this, wildly understated smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaerieKitteh/pseuds/FaerieKitteh
Summary: Jareth couldn't resist snooping, especially when it came to his beloved Buffy. She could be so secretive at times, it drove him up the wall.





	Sneak Peek and a Death Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I know these 2 people on Twitter, and they RP these characters as a ship. So I asked for prompts back in on the 13th of March. 
> 
> I've had this particular story floating around in my head, but life has been insane. So I'm taking the chance to write it.
> 
> Based on 'Jareth is going through Buffy's bookshelf, looking for a distraction while he waits for her to come back from patrol and accidentally reads her diary'.

His darling beloved Buffy was again saving the world from the monsters that figuratively lived under the bed.

Jareth had finally had time to come to this realm, away from the Labyrinth. Pesky fae business. So much paperwork, so many complaints, so many children… Never enough time.

At some point, Buffy had rolled her eyes at his complaining, and tossed a casual ‘just like the government here, huh?’ over her shoulder, while checking her equipment.

So here Jareth was, pursuing the bookshelf in Buffy’s room, occasionally picking out a book, reading the back, and discarding it with a huff. Really, humans had some interesting imaginations.

Crouching, he heads to the bottom shelves, looking at the spines. A colourful array assaults his eyesight, all rectangular spines with jagged writing sprawled across the thick paper.

A rounded spine catches his attention, and he reaches a gloved hand out, hooking two fingers around the book and sliding it out. It looked so out of place once you noticed it. But not so out of place that you wouldn’t see it at a glance.

Manoeuvring the book, Jareth holds it face up, and looks at the nondescript front. Nothing was written on it at all, just a picture of a crystal ball and some sparkles.

Arching a fine eyebrow, Jareth opens the cover, and prepares to read, his eyes stopping as he takes in the words.

‘IF YOU READ THIS, I WILL FIND YOU AND STAKE YOU.’

Well, then. Time to keep reading. He flicks a few pages, coming to the first entry.

_1 st of January 2018 _

_I didn’t get a new year’s kiss from Jareth. Kind of disappointed, to be honest. I mean, okay. I was totally shoving a stake through a vampire when midnight hit, but priorities. I just want to be loved. And accepted. Or something._

Skipping a few pages, Jareth finds a new entry.

_27 th of January 2018_

_Does Jareth even realise how big his bulge is? It’s kind of distracting at the best of times. Who even wears pants that tight? I almost got bitten tonight, too distracted by memories of him waltzing around the house like he owned it._

_So unfair. I’m still too precious or something. Now I’m even more frustrated. Time to really kick monster butt tonight._

‘Find anything interesting there?’

Jareth slowly folds the book shut, turning slightly to face his beloved Buffy, who was perched on the corner of the desk in her bedroom, watching him with an apathetic expression. She was most likely unhappy with him, Jareth decided.

‘I have no idea what you mean, precious.’

A smirk twists Buffy’s mouth. She was most definitely pissed off, but Jareth’s pretence of innocence was too funny, apparently. How cruel the words could be, when the expression said something different.

‘Give me the diary.’

Jareth steps closer to where Buffy is sat, and quickly moves to spread her legs apart so he can stand between them, bodies close but not touching.

He had a tiny height advantage over her, but not much, not like this.

‘Kiss me, precious, and I shall return your secrets to you.’

A derisive noise emerged from somewhere deep inside of Buffy, coupled with disbelief. It was palpable and somewhat disconcerting.

‘Buffy, Buffy, Buffy… You know better than anyone else that…’

His words are harshly cut off by lips covering his own.

**

Jareth appreciates the view as a naked Buffy walks back to him, having placed her diary back in the shelf.

‘If I ever catch you reading that again, I will definitely punish you.’

She slides back under the covers and gets comfortable, leaving the silence to fall down around them like a curtain, before speaking up again.

‘I’d prefer it if you asked, that’s all.’

**Author's Note:**

> I should be sleeping or something.
> 
> I hope this is mostly in character. Please love me.


End file.
